Utrad
The Utrad Known to practice necromancy, the Utrad are the elvish cave-dwellers of Su. Physical Description # The Utrad are an elvish people and thus retain some of their physical characteristics. They are tall, lithe humanoids with sharp features and an undeniable ethereal air about them. # Due to the lack of sun in the vast underground cities that the Utrad make their homes in, they are always deathly pale, but range in terms of hair and eye color. Males stand at 6’-6’5, and women stand at 5’7-5’10. # The Utrad have a reputation for being cannibalistic. Rumors swirl that they are known to kidnap those wandering around the crust of Nocesa Kurgat, whisking unsuspecting travelers away to be eaten underground. Powers & Abilities # The Utrad are born with the unholy power of Necromancy: Death Magic. This power is derived from the core of Cadis Su. Centuries and centuries ago, when the planet was still young, an elvish king by the name of Rhaeglorn Ardraic made a deal with The Blighted Maiden, a manifestation of the planet’s magical core. In exchange for the forbidden ability of necromancy, the Blighted Maiden burdened the Utrad with the curse of cannibalism. Today, they are adopting the practice of incorporating technology with their dark magic, much to the suspicions of the rest of the planet. # All Utrad have some level of necromantic ability. The levels of ability range from simple to advanced. Simple practicers can raise one to two dead in the span of a day, with cognitive levels of the raised severely affected. More advanced practitioners have stronger abilities, able to raise more dead for longer periods of time # Secret ability/legendary ability by non-Utrad. # Techromancy. Culture # Caste system. Ruled by a monarchy. “The Blind King”, real name Naevys Dolorn The Blind King resides in Castor Keep, a looming underground castle with his wife, Queen Taenya, and their daughter Serrin. Celebrations # Yearly sacrifice of an innocent by The Oracles to the Three Moons. # A seasonal festival called “''The Song of the Blighted Maiden''”, in which the Utrad partake in a Masquerade within the walls of Castor Keep, featuring a mysterious menu. # The Oracles: Constantly whispering in the King’s ear, his advisors. Details about the Oracles are vague, but legend has it that they are daughters of the Blighted Maiden, gifted to the royal family of the Utrad in order to keep Nocesa Kurgat faithful: Tannatar, Elaith, and Davina. Subspecies - Utrad Diableric Colloquially known as the Blood Elves; Rumored to have existed before this monarchal cycle and confirmed within the last 150 - 200 cycles, a fresh, nubile faction sprang out of the Blind King’s numbers. The Diableric are the vampiric child species of the Utrad, consuming not only flesh but blood as well to retain their youth and their power. Unlike their parents, the Diableric do not live so deep beneath the surface in order to catch or lure prey into their cave dwellings -- Some have even left their chthonic domain all together Physical Description * Identical to that of the Utrad. Powers & Abilities * Like the Utrad, The Diableric are powerful necromancers. However, due to their method of consumption, their necromancy comes in the form of auto-revitalization, enabling a Diableric to live as long as they wish, so long as they’ve got the blood to sustain them. Culture * The Diableric that live amongst the Utrad remain loyal to their King, whilst those that’ve left to create lives of their own typically stick to groups of five to eight and navigate the world, hunt and feast together